The invention pertains to the field of forms that are used in the crafts field for providing a base form in order to support a wire framework that will turn into the finished product. In this particular invention, the form is used to support a series of wire members, preferably readily available coat hangers, that are held in the form and are then arranged to create a conical-shaped, wire framework that is simulative of Christmas trees.
The finished product is suitable for decoration with lights, garlands etc. in order to produce a final product decorative Christmas tree. The invention provides a base or form that will secure a number of coat hangers in place for standing each hanger in a proper manner and for tying the series of coat hangers or similar wire members to one another in order to create the finished product.